Sweet Release
by IllicitNothingness
Summary: Severus Snape is 'stressed' and recieves some help from an unlikely person. Severus/Bellatrix


A/N: I own nothing!

)O(

The house on Spinner's End was still and quiet, much too quiet in Severus Snape's mind now that Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange had left after they had forged the Unbreakable Vow on him as he sat upon the couch in his home. Bellatrix…the thought of her alone made his heart (among other things) throb with yearning. It was well known among the Death Eaters of their hatred for one another, if only they knew of his feelings for the dark beauty behind doors, it could very well be described as impure and lustful . When it came to Bellatrix, of course, all thoughts of propriety had gone from his mind, not once remembering that he could be killed at any given moment for even _thinking _about her.

He groaned at thought of her and the tempting looks and glances she had thrown him from behind her sister, how he wanted to take her and ravish her against his desk until she could no longer stand straight. He would have too if it weren't for Narcissa being in their presence. His hand travelled to the crotch of his trousers, moaning at the sudden reaction his lower body was giving at his touch, and massaged his throbbing member through the fabric confining him in.

"You simply couldn't help yourself, could you?" Came a husky purr, one Severus recognized all too well as his hand stopped abruptly at the sound, moving to sit upright in his seat, his dark eyes meeting that of Bellatrix's. Her smirk did not waver, he noticed, and it only increased the excessive pounding of his heart.

"Don't flatter yourself, Lestrange, I just needed to relieve some stress," he replied, slumping back against the couch.

"Oh, sure! Is that what you're calling it these days, Severus? Stress?" Bellatrix mocked, crossing her arms and moving further into view, away from the shadows. Did the damned woman ever shut up?

Severus rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore the increasing throbbing between his legs but failing miserably once he noted the smirk playing on the woman's lips. He pursed his lips in irritation, as much as he wanted her he could not pass the fact that she was probably the most annoying woman he had ever crossed, aside from that bloody Trelawney woman and her fraud prophecies.

Bella's eyes flickered to the bulge that lay inside his pants, a self-satisfied smirk crossing her bloody lips, knowing all too well that it was her doing. "Eager, are we?" She laughed darkly, moving to stand before him, her hands playing teasingly against his thigh.

"Bella…" Severus warned, his voice betraying the slightest hint of desperation. Bellatrix leaned forward, her hands running along his thigh and over the bulge.

"All you have to do is ask," she whispered seductively in his ear, causing a shudder to run down the Potion Master's spine. Oh, she was tempting. Too tempting and he couldn't resist; she was every man's sick and twisted desire. Bellatrix Lestrange's beauty did not go unnoticed in the Dark Lord's ranks, all of whom had admired her had also lusted despite the unapproving glares the Death Eaters' wives had given her. And her relationship with Rodolphus was neither a loving nor a happy one.

Severus remained silent, his expression urging Bella to do as she pleased as she had gotten her way, as usual. Bellatrix took in his stiff nod, moving to deftly unbutton his trousers, pulling out his hardened shaft and eyeing him hungrily. He moaned at her cool touch, his eyes fluttering shut and threw his head back as she began to stroke him skillfully, almost affectionately at first before quickening her pace, Severus restraining from bucking against her hand. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was enjoying every minute of it, but God, he wanted much more than just her hand on his cock. She knew just how to drive a man crazy…

As if she knew what he was thinking, Bellatrix moved so she was sitting astride his hips and Severus' eyes immediately flew open. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when she gathered up her skirts and sank down on him.

He moaned, no longer trying to hide his pleasure as his hands flew to her waist, her hips pressing into his and her hands gripping onto his shoulders as a breathy sigh left her lips. Clearly, she had been wanting it as much as he did. Why stop now?

As she slid further down, sheathing his member even further into her, she threw her head back and moaned his name out. Slowly, agonizingly, she finally went down, his base reaching the end. Severus could not register the excitement of it all, to be having the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange was, as he so thought to be, pleasing, almost smug in a way.

Bellatrix couldn't help but to moan, the thought of him inside of her, _filling_ _her_, to the max was beyond anything she could believe. Despite her hatred of the man, she was beginning to find what they did pleasurable in a sense, to find _him_ pleasurable. She rocked her hips, slowly at first but gradually picking up her pace. Severus groaned, not expecting for the sultry witch to be so tight. Hearing his noise of approval, she pulled herself forward, smirking at him.

"Ohh, enjoying yourself, Sevvy?" She gave him a devilish grin, enjoying the way she had him in the palm of her hand. Little did she know those tables would soon be changed. Bellatrix let out a dark chuckle as she slid herself up his shaft again, not wanting to let him know just how much this was actually turning her on.

As she began to drop her hips again, though, Snape bucked his pelvis upwards, the skin on either side of his member slamming against her lips audibly. Bellatrix let out a sharp gasp, taken aback by the force of his cock burrowing itself in her. Before she could acclimate herself to the length and girth of his sizable_ "wand",_ Severus had already begun to strike it in again, bouncing her on himself with his hands firmly on her hips, letting out a grunt after each few cycles. Bella dropped her head against his chest and moaned his name lowly and loudly…She had never had a man quite his size in her before.

Severus abruptly let go of her before gripping the top of her dress and tugging slightly; he wanted more. Wordlessly, Bellatrix peeled her tight dress off, leaving her in a small black lace bra. Severus pulled her forward, unclasping the bra and letting gravity do its work, as it slowly fell and unveiled her large mounds. Groaning slightly at the sight of them, he leaned in, squeezing and pulling on them roughly. He didn't care if that pleased her or not.

An unspoken agreement between them asserted that this was not making love; rather, as Severus had put it earlier, it was "relieving stress". Whilst he tugged and pulled at her breasts, Bellatrix let out a small squeal of sorts: the pain just made her even more excited.

Severus thrust upwards once again, silencing her, before wrapping an arm around her back and pulling them up with the other one. If this was going to continue, Snape thought, it wouldn't stay on the couch. He staggered slightly before setting her down on her back upon his desk, just as he'd spent many a night fantasizing about. Bellatrix let out a high, maddening giggle; this turned him on further.

Feeling her back against the hard wood of the desk, Bellatrix automatically wrapped her legs around Severus' waist, pulling him deeper into her tight, wet core, moaning at the feel of him burying himself within her. She was almost infuriated at thought of giving herself in to him so easily without a fight or quick protest, but there was something about the dark, mysterious man who always kept to himself that turned her on and left her hanging for his every word as though she were secretly, unknowingly _his_ slave.

Severus ran his hands along her thighs, admiring her shapely legs wrapped around him before taking a firm hold on her hips, keeping her in place as he drove his hard shaft into her tiny frame, bringing a gasp from the witch's pouting lips. He kissed the pale skin of her neck, suckling the flesh and trailing his lips up to capture hers in a heated kiss which she gladly returned. If the others knew about this little encounter of theirs neither of them would be able to live it down, however the both of them made no protest against one another. It was, after all, relieving their stress. Right?

Bellatrix moaned, her hands clinging onto his shoulders, biting her lower lip as she felt him strike his hard cock repeatedly within her wet walls. His size was enough to drive any woman crazy with desire as she threw her head back and arched into him, her heaving breasts only two inches from his nose. Leaning forward, hands on either side of her, Severus pulled out slowly before pushing himself in once again with an agonizingly slow tempo, biting his lip. The resistance her inner walls gave to the sides of him was _so_ tight. Bella grabbed him by the arm, pulling him closer to her quickly. It was obvious she wanted him to go faster, with her ragged breathing and the heat emanating from her body. Leaning with a smirk, he bit her on the collarbone, hard.

Bellatrix let out his name, raking her nails along his back in a mixture of agony and bliss. Severus responded positively, almost gnawing at the bone in return.

"You know, for a halfblood you're quite good," Bellatrix moaned, whimpering when he engulfed her hardened nipple within his mouth, his hand moving to cup her arse as he pounded her, the desk moving along with his timed thrusts.

"Silence!" Severus responded, his nails digging into her thighs shutting her up almost immediately. The witch could only moan with intensity, her eyes fluttering shut as she held onto him, her body shaking with his every movement. Severus groaned, his grip on Bellatrix not once falling as he felt her walls clench around him, withdrawing from her and flipping her over so her front was bent over the desk before plunging back into her wet depths without warning, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

Bellatrix grasped the sides of the desk tightly, biting her lower lip and pressing her hips back in time with his, adding more pressure to the already building pleasure she felt deep within her, gasping when she felt Severus' hand move around to massage her clit with expertise. She didn't expect him of all people to have such a newly profound effect on her, it wasn't she expected at all as she cried out when the tip of him hit her cervix.

Severus buried his face in her dark curls, moaning loudly feeling himself nearing the point of no return though he held back to allow Bellatrix the niceties of coming first. He was almost aghast at his sudden care for the beautiful woman before him, though it wouldn't make a difference when they were through with each other; they would go straight back to hating one another.

"Fuck," Bella cried, writhing as Severus' forceful thrusts brought her, her warm juices sliding down the insides of her thighs and his own in the process. Severus smirked, pulling at her breasts and sheathing his engorged shaft within her frantically, not once acknowledging his loss of self-control, his balls smacking against her audibly. With one last, hard thrust his hips jerked as he emptied his thick seed deep within her, soon going still and shuddering breathlessly as he withdrew from her finally, moving to straighten himself properly and looking over his shoulder at the woman he was known to hate.

Bellatrix was tying the strings to her corset before she turned to face him, a smug grin on her lovely face. "Well," she crossed her arms, "that was more to my satisfactory than I expected it to be, Snape. I, however, was probably the best you've ever had."

"Oh, don't get too smug about it, Lestrange. That was nothing compared to what I can actually do if I meant it," Severus replied haughtily, a smirk crossing his lips when she moved to stand by him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she looked at him, a daring glint in her dark eyes.

Smirking, Bellatrix purred, "Prove it."


End file.
